


The Level of Difficulty Hardly Makes the End Result Less Worth It

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: He's not always scary.





	The Level of Difficulty Hardly Makes the End Result Less Worth It

Gotham does nothing half-heartedly. Her villains, her crime, her heroes - all favor the extremes in ways that make Metropolis and Coast City look exceedingly _ordinary_. So too do her seasons, ranging from a bitter freeze that does not need Victor Fries help to keep the residents of Gotham indoors during the winter, to the breath-stealing heat of the summer months.

Bruce Wayne has spent much of his upbringing in an air-conditioned home. The car and the parking garage are air-conditioned too, and as far as the world is concerned, the only time spoiled Bruce Wayne ever had to "rough it" during his summers were the years he spent gallivanting all over Europe - years that were, quite obviously, spent in opulent hotel suites so posh and exclusive that their staff refused to breathe a word concerning his whereabouts.

The world doesn't know about his nightly patrols, of course. They don't know that between the costume and the crime, there are nights that Bruce can barely stand because Gotham spares none of her children her heat, particularly by late August. Even if the world were to be let in on the secret, there is little doubt they would simply point out that the spoiled rich boy _doesn't_ have to be out there. It's a _choice_, and not one everyone has.

They might be right. It _is_ a choice, and not one he has to make.

But what also is a choice is the decision Bruce makes during one such patrol as he swings by Crime Alley and sees a gang of kids being chased from the (air-conditioned) store. "Come back when you have money to buy something!" the owner says, before slamming the door angrily in their faces.

There's an ice cream shop three blocks away, and while the kids are disappointed at being tossed out of the air-conditioned shop, their disappointment eventually melts away when they learn that the place is giving out free ice cream for the rest of the summer.

It keeps the lady behind the counter busy, but considering the enormous boost in salary (and the only tip she's _ever_ received) she really isn't complaining.

~~~

"They're just dogs," the dog warden points out. "Why anyone is getting upset because they're in cramped quarters before they're euthanized, I don't know."

In a smaller city, or one less full of people like the Joker, the story would have gotten more press, if for no other reason than the fact that it is an ongoing problem, with interviews and inquiries that have lasted for at least the past three months. Animal rights organizations are not very happy about it, and the complaints have been heard. But the city being Gotham, those complaints are shuffled to the middle of the paper, between Sports and the Classifieds.

Bruce is _very_ thorough in his reading of the daily paper. More than Kent is, their colleagues like to tease.

That might not be _entirely_ accurate.

"If you're really that concerned, do something about it," the dog warden continues. "Volunteer to walk the dogs. Donate money, dog food, extra cages."

It's practical advice, Bruce thinks, as he thumbs the paper idly and picks up the phone.

That doesn't change the fact that he thinks the dog warden is an ass. So although the money comes from him freely, it may come with a slight ... _suggestion_.

"Actually, no, I didn't find it difficult to adjust to Gotham at all," the new dog warden comments in the following month's wrap-up of the dog pound controversy. "I'm from Bludhaven originally, and once you survive there, you can definitely make it in Gotham."

~~~

Since Master Bruce began his "mission," Alfred has worried many, many times about the grown up version of the little boy he'd been trusted with. Once Robin becomes part of the equation, Alfred's worry grows, as he now has two special boys to be concerned for.

But on the spring morning that Bruce turns to Alfred, eyes full of worry, and asks, "Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" Alfred reconsiders his concerns.

The reason for his worry is obvious, and sitting two rooms away, curled up on the main sofa, reading about the history of circuses in America. A quite fascinating book and an early birthday present from Master Clark, whom the young boy idolizes almost as much as Master Bruce.

Had the question been asked only a month or two earlier, Alfred would have given a different answer. But he has seen the changes that have come over the past two months, so he asks a question of his own accordingly. "I suppose that depends, Master Bruce, on why you brought the boy into the fold in the first place."

"I never wanted him to feel helpless," is the answer. "Like I did. For all those years. I never wanted him to have the years of being angry - and not being able to do a damn thing about it."

There is a long peal of laughter and the animated chatting of Master Dick on the phone about the book, whether with Master Clark or young Master Roy, Alfred cannot discern. But either way, they both have their answer.

Still, Master Bruce frowns in the direction of that laugh. "I'm not the easiest person to get along with, Alfred."

"No, you are not, Master Bruce," Alfred replies. "But the level of difficulty hardly makes the end result less worth it."

Master Bruce doesn't ask the question again, and although there are fights in later years between the two stubborn residents of the home, in Alfred's mind, they always come from the same place of concern that drove Master Bruce to question him on that spring day.

~~~

"I thought you didn't like our types in your city." Hal is smirking as he says it, but it's not quite enough to cover up his discomfort. This is _Batman's_ city, and as a hero, they all tend to respect each other's borders.

It isn't just Bruce either. There is _Alan_ to consider. Two sets of feet that Hal knows he is stomping all over every time he steps foot in this godforsaken city.

Which is why, when it comes to bothering his fellow heroes and disrespecting borders, Hal likes to restrict those activities to Star City and Central City. Less toes and more welcome.

And more sex, but that is besides the point.

Bruce shrugs at him and hands him a package. "The kid is sick. He's a Green Lantern fan."

"How sick?" Hal asks. "Is he -"

"He'll be dead inside the next three weeks." Bruce glances away, and Hal has to remind himself, just for this moment, that Batman doesn't like hugs. And that, hell, he doesn't like to give them.

"There's nothing they can do?"

"Every procedure's already been tried." Bruce hands him a package. "You don't ever go to a kid empty handed, Jordan. Even when you're bringing him his favorite hero in the flesh."

The package is wrapped, so Hal doesn't see the stuffed toy, in the shape of a GL ring, until he is helping the kid tear the packaging off his gift.

The kid's eyes look up at him, full of gratitude and thanks.

"I'm glad you like it," Hal says. "Batman helped me pick it out."

"I don't like Batman," the kid answers. "He's scary."

"Not always."

~~~

The rest of them are giving her space. Even Clark, with whom she has the most open relationship - this kind of grief is beyond him. He has lost a mother, but he never knew her. Not until the gods take away Martha Kent can Clark begin to truly sympathize with the grief that Diana feels.

Diana hopes it will be years before that comes to pass.

To the rest, she is a warrior princess. They are used to seeing her at her best, and the anguish she cannot quite hide as well as their comfort level would prefer makes them keep a distance.

Bruce keeps his distance, too, for a full three weeks. It is not by choice, and not because her grief intimidates him. But the timing of Scarecrow and Joker are both roaming free and need to be dealt with is not up to him. The warrior in Diana understands that.

The grieving daughter is thankful when he does make his way to her.

"I talk more about my father, than my mother," he says, as he sits next to Diana.

"I assumed you just weren't as close," Diana replies.

"I can talk about my father in logical terms. How he wanted to save Gotham. What his mission was. Books and knowledge. All dry, emotionless rhetoric." Bruce clears his throat and continues. "I can't do that with my mother. She was ... hugs and kisses and bandaging scraped knees. Those things are difficult to retell, to anyone. "

Diana takes his hand and squeezes it. He allows it and doesn't pull away.

"People know her through crime scene photos, a necklace in a puddle of blood." He looks at Diana's hand in his and admits, "I wish they could know more about her, than what she was at her weakest. I think ... that wish, for an Amazon, would be even greater."

Truth is her symbol, and she needs no greater invitation than the one Bruce has given her. Diana tells him about her mother, and if her voice breaks, the Amazon feels no shame in her grief.

After all, she grieves with a friend.  



End file.
